


A real dream or nightmare

by skyunicorn



Series: 6am Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares, Sad, i haven't even watched in two seasons, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyunicorn/pseuds/skyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: write a real dream or nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	A real dream or nightmare

Bones were heavier than Charlie imagined. Any other time she had carried some they had been Halloween decorations. Paper, plastic, or styrofoam.

Two femurs.  
A shoulder blade.  
Several ribs.  
A skull, jaw askew.

Charlie's arms were full of...someone. It was late. She was covered in blood and walking toward a candle lit picnic table under the stars. The Winchesters--her boys--sat with tired smiles.

"Thanks for coming, Charlie." Sam patted the concrete table and Charlie placed the bones there.

Lighter fluid.  
Salt.  
Match.

Charlie warmed her fingers over the fire.

So cold tonight.

Dean pulled her into a side hug.

"Goodbye, Charlie."

~*~

Charlie sniffled and deleted the text to Deam. It was only a dream. No need to call in S.W.A.T.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is title
> 
> Just trying to get some writing in quickly
> 
> So: prompts and drabbles 
> 
> I'm going to hell for this aren't I?


End file.
